


Heat cycles

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Heat Cycles, Sex, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is experiencing  her first heart cycle on earth, and can't control herself. Especially around the one gem who can't stand her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat cycles

Peridot paced the barn, biting her bottom lip. On homeworld, when a gem was in heat, they received medicine that caused the cycle to go away. Although on earth, there was no way out, besides mating. Peridot groaned in annoyance as she felt more wetness pool at the crotch in her uniform. She plopped herself down on the couch, sighing in fustration. Luckily, none of the gems were around, except lazuli, who still refused to talk to Peridot. 

Peridot stiffened as she heard a wet plop. Lazuli must've landed in the barn. She closed her eyes shut, hoping the water gem didn't see her. Her hopes were unanswered. "What are you doing?" Peridot winced at the cold, lifeless voice. "Er... Well... I'm just-" Peridot was cut off my Lapis plopping herself next to Peridot on the couch. "You're in heat." Lapis mumured, noticing Peridot's scent. "Er... Yes.." The former homeworld gem squeaked, clearly embarrassed. The water gem moved so she had an arm on both sides of Peridot, and stared down at the gem. Peridot stared up at Lapis, squeaking in suprise and intimidation. Lapis noticed this and allowed her finger to run down Peridot's chest, causing her to moan. Lapis seemed to be proud of her accomplishment, and smirked. At this point, Peridot was panting, and grinding against Lapis's leg. 

Lapis bent down to Peridot's ear, and whispered: "I'll tell you a secret. I'm in heat too." Peridot felt even more wetness pool in between her legs, and groaned. "L-lazuli... Please..." Peridot cried out as she felt lips on her neck. Lapis slowly licked up the gem's neck, nibbling the soft flesh. Peridot was currently groaning and grinding, her hands tangled in the water gem's hair. Lapis looked at Peridot once again, and ordered her. "Phase off your clothes." Peridot complied and phased off her uniform, and sqealed as Lapis nipped at her thigh. Lapis continued to her inner thigh, and finally shoved her tounge into Peridot's folds, making the gem scream. After only a few licks and nibbles, Peridot had already cum, terminating her heat. 

After calming down, Peridot looked to Lapis, and realized the water gem was still in heat. Peridot looked at her skirt, and back at Lapis. "Can I-" Lapis inturupted her by phasing off her skirt. 

~ one hour later ~ 

Peridot sighed happily as she sunk into the couch. Now that her heat was gone, she could focus on more important things, like camp pining hearts. She looked down at Lapis, who was currently sleeping on the couch, tired after their "chat." Peridot froze. Did this mean... her and Lazuli were... Mates?! Peridot couldn't help but worry. What if they had gemlings?! Lapis was the donor gem after all... What if she was pregnant?! Peridot looked down quickly, to see Lapis staring up at her. Well, maybe all that thinking could wait.


End file.
